Dos princesas en mi vida
by TheDarkSwanEternal
Summary: Distintas cosas pasarán para que Serena se marche a Estados Unidos en compañía de una Hotaru de 7 años. Creación: 16/02/17
1. Prólogo

**_Debo de comentar algo, hubo un lapso de paz después de aquella batalla con Galaxia que sin duda me dañaron emocionalmente, es decir, ¿quién podría estar bien después de haber visto a sus seres queridos morir frente a sus ojos? Creo que nadie lo superaría tan fácil, pero ese lapso me sirvió para poder relajarme y olvidar aquello._****_Pero después de ello ocurrió un "algo" que aún no tengo del todo claro que provocó que mis amigas y mi prometido casi me obligaran a irme a Estados Unidos._****_Así es, de pronto hice mis maletas y junto a Hotaru, (quién me fue encomendada por las Outhers) nos marchamos a los Estados Unidos dónde nos instalamos para vivir un tiempo indefinido._****_Pero decidí acortar esa instancia y después de cinco años ambas volvemos al lugar de nuestro origen con una integrante más con nosotras._****_Son muchas las cosas que sucedieron en ese lapso de tiempo que sin duda les podrían sorprender pero que deben de saber._**

**_~Los giros del destino son muy impredecibles~_**

[...]


	2. Emprender el regreso

Omnisciente

~Estados Unidos, Phoenix~

En el interior de un departamento se podía ver a una joven de extensos cabellos rubios con ojos azules como el cielo estar adentrada en una habitación mientras frente a sí tenía algunas maletas a las cuales les estaba poniendo contenido, la hermosa rubia quien parecía ser una joven aún estaba concentrada en lo que introducía en la maleta cuándo de pronto entraron dos figuras al cuarto, una joven de ojos y cabellos oscuros mientras a su lado se encontraba una niña de cabellos rosas y ojos escarlatas.

—¡Mamá! —Exclamó la joven de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa en cuanto pisaron la entrada de la habitación.

—¡Mami! —Gritó la pequeña de cabellos rosas, ambas saltaron a los brazos de la rubia la cual las abrazo fuertemente.

—¡Rini! ¡Hotaru! —Las nombró mirando a cada una —¿Ya están listas, niñas de mi corazón?

—¡Si, mamá Serena! —Le respondió la más grande mientras se separaba un poco de ella.

—¡Ya estamos listas, mami! —Le secundó la menor.

—Bien, sus maletas ya están listas y el taxi ya viene en camino así que vamos a la entrada a esperarlo —les dijo la rubia mientras cerraba el cierre de las maletas.

—¿La tía Nancy se despedirá de nosotras en el aeropuerto? —Preguntó Hotaru mientras tomaba una maleta.

—Si, nena, así que vamos —Serena tomó las otras dos maletas para después dirigirse a la entrada del departamento con ambas siguiéndole —le pediremos al señor Brown que nos ayude con esto ¿les parece? —Les preguntó con una sonrisa para después mandar un mensaje a un número en su celular, al cabo de unos minutos un hombre de tez morena y ojos miel llegó a llamar puerta del departamento a lo que la rubia le recibió con una sonrisa, el señor les ayudo a bajar a la entrada del estacionamiento donde llegaría el taxi —¡Señor Brown, muchas gracias! —Le agradeció con ánimos mientras la rubia sonreía.

—Para mi es un placer, usted lo sabe muy bien —contestó el hombre. —Les voy a echar de menos —le dijo con amabilidad.

—Y nosotras a usted, pero ni crea que no vendremos nuevamente, ¿escucho?, no se va a deshacer de nosotras tan fácil —el hombre de ya avanzada edad rió, sin duda extrañaría a esa rubia tan vivaz y a sus niñas —vamos señoritas, despidan al señor Brown —ambas abrazaron al hombre para después hacerlo Serena, una vez llego el taxi se fueron al aeropuerto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Serena logró divisar a una chica morena de cabello negro además de unos bellos ojos verdes que aparentaba la misma edad de ella, con una sonrisa miró a Rini y Hotaru quienes corrieron de inmediato a dónde la pelinegra se encontraba para darle un gran abrazo.

—¡Tía Nancy! —Exclamó Rini aferrándose al cuerpo de la pelinegra —¡Llegaste temprano! —Dijo Rini con gran felicidad.

—¡Claro que si, princesa! —Le respondió Nancy con gran dulzura mientras acariciaba su cabeza —tenía que estar aqui para despedirme de mis sobrinas —besó la cabeza de cada una para después ver qué la rubia había llegado con ellas al fin —y deseo también despedirme de mi prima y mejor amiga —Serena se acercó a la morena y la abrazo —¿Ya vas a mandar a etiquetar las maletas?

—Si, asi que te pido que las vigiles un poco, Nancy —le dijo Serena mientras arrastraba el carrito donde jalaba las maletas.

—Anda ve, que ya pronto sera el vuelo y se te va a complicar estar subiendo las maletas a último minuto —Serena solo rodó los ojos riéndose para dirigirse a la transportadora de las maletas mientras Nancy se devolvía a sus sobrinas, Serena sólo duró con las maletas por lo menos unos cinco minutos a la vez que Nancy y las niñas jugaban a juegos de palabras.

Serena terminó en lo de las maletas cuando anunciaron que debian abordar su avión a lo que suspiró.

—Ya es hora —les dijo Serena a las menores quienes hicieron un puchero.

—Adiós, tía Nancy —hablaron ambas al unísono mientras reflejaban en sus ojos tristeza.

—Quiten esas caras largas, princesas —les dijo Nancy con dulzura mientras colocaba sus manos en la cabeza de cada una —verán que en cualquier momento iré a visitarlas a ese lugar al que irán y jugaremos un montón —ambas abrazaron a Nancy con fuerza para después la pelinegra mirar a su prima después —y tú, rubia loca, espero que te vaya muy bien, espero que tengas mucha suerte, amiga.

—Yo siempre tengo buena suerte —habló de manera divertida la rubia a lo cuál ambas rieron para después abrazarse —ya nos veremos pronto.

—Recuerda que si pasa algo, o quieres hablar yo estoy siempre disponible no importa la hora puedes contar conmigo —le al oído para después separarse de ella. —Me saludas a tu familia de mi parte.

—¡Claro que si! —Le respondió con gran obviedad en su tono —vamos, niñas —Hotaru y Rini se tomaron de las manos de Serena para dirigirse a su avión para abordarlo.

Una vez dentro del transporte, Serena ajusto los cinturones de cada una de las niñas

—_Ya estamos por despegar_ —pensó la rubia mientras observaba a Rini y Hotaru charlar mientras miraban por la ventana —_aún no puedo creer que vayamos a volver a Japón después de estar cinco años viviendo en Estados Unidos, es increíble ver como pasa el tiempo_ —su mirada se centró en Rini quien trataba de no reír demasiado alto ante un comentario de la del pelo oscuro —_Rini conocerá a su padre y Hotaru se reunirá con las Outhers_ —soltó un suspiro —_¿El por qué lo digo de esa forma?, pues eso es porque cuando yo me vine a Estados Unidos me traje a Hotaru conmigo por petición de las demás ya que querían protegernos, pero al llegar aquí empece a sentirme mal por lo que después me enteré de que estaba embarazada, en todo este tiempo no les pude decir nada ya que perdí total comunicación con ellos ya que era lo mas "conveniente" en este tiempo según ellos, aunque para mi todo esto a sido una tonteria, entiendo que era por protegerme, pero aun asi no le ví mucho sentido ya que pensaba que de algun modo u otro me encontrarían pero no fue asi, solo sería por un tiempo el que viviría aquí y por eso es que estoy volviendo, ya quiero verlos, quiero saber como están_ —vió cómo Rini tapó su boca con ambas manos mientras Hotaru reía a lo que sonrió ladinamente —_cuando llegamos, Hotaru habia crecido hasta la edad de siete años por lo que ahora tiene doce años, mientras que Rini tiene cinco años_ —la rubia mordió su labio —_perdí el contacto total con ellos, además de que mi celular me lo sentenciaron ya que podrían rastrearme o algo asi_ —Serena tomó un pañuelo y se acercó a Rini limpiando su mejilla manchada de dulce —_llegué a la casa de Nancy donde fuimos bien recibidas, estudié la carrera de psicología, para eso estudiaba por las mañanas y trabajaba en las tardes de mesera y cantante en un café, si.. cantante, un poco raro pero me dijeron que lo hacia muy bien y que además tendria una paga extra, necesitaba hacer todo esto ya que no queria vivir de la amabilidad de mi prima. Me gradué y ahora tengo un titulo en psicología aqui trabajaba en un consultorio pero ahora me trasladare a otro en Japón para seguir trabajando. Me costó mucho convencer a mis padres de dejarme venir a Estados Unidos, pero al final aceptaron_ —notó como el avión comenzó a despegar a lo que recargo su cuerpo en el asiento —_ahora estamos en un avión a punto de ir a Japón, no importa lo que pase, yo protegeré a Rini y a Hotaru ya que las dos son mis hijas, son las dos princesas en mi vida_ —la rubia cerró sus ojos mientas sentía como el avión emprendía el vuelo en los cielos y escuchaba conversar a sus hijas con emoción.


	3. De nuevo en este lugar

Después de varias horas el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Japón, donde tomaron un taxi que las llevaría a un departamento que la misma Serena habia rentado.

—¡Hemos llegado! —Exclamó Rini emocionada corriendo al interior una vez su madre abrió la puerta principal.

—Tengo sueño —se quejó Hotaru haciendo un mohín.

—Vayamos a desempacar nuestras pertenencias, después saldremos a un lugar —les dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

—¿A qué lugar? —Preguntó Rini con curiosidad mientras tomaba su maleta a la par de que Hotaru tomaba la suya propia.

—Iremos a ver a la familia —respondió la rubia con una sonrisa tomando su maleta —ahora vayan a su habitación y coloquen su ropa en los cajones correspondientes —ambas se dirigieron a las habitaciones rápidamente —¡Verificaré que hayan colocado la ropa como se debe! —Les gritó con una sonrisa para después mirar el alrededor —me alegra de haber mandado todo antes, le debo una a Nancy por haber venido y acomodar todo —murmuró con una sonrisa para después dirigirse a la que sería su habitación.

Serena bajo con cuidado del taxi ayudando a bajar a Rini del coche y detrás de ella bajo Hotaru.

—Mami ¿cuando llegará nuestro auto? —Preguntó la pelirrosa con curiosidad mientras la tomaba de la mano y de la otra la tomaba Hotaru.

—Creo que mañana ya estara aquí, cariño —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Mamá Serena ¿esta es tu antigua casa? —Le preguntó Hotaru mirando los colores brillantes de la residencia.

—Asi es, cielo —contestó llegando hasta la puerta principal las menores se colocaron detrás de ella a lo que Serena les sonrió con dulzura, después devolvió su mirada al frente y una vez tomó una bocanada de aire tocó el timbre, unos segundos después la puerta fue abierta por un muchacho casi de su altura y rasgos más robustos quién le miró anonado.

—¿Acaso no saludaras a tu hermana, mocoso? —Le preguntó con cierta burla en su voz mientras sus ojos se tornaban llorosos.

—¡Serena! —Exclamó el chico abrazándola con fuerza provocando en Serena una risa risueña —¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —Les gritó una vez se separó de ella —¡Serena está aquí! —La pareja salió enseguida viendo por detrás de su hijo la figura de su hija.

—Mi pequeña niña —susurró Kenji mientras Ikuko se acercaba rápido a su hija abrazándola y uniéndose Kenji despues.

—Los extrañe tanto... —Susurró Serena aferrada a ambos con dulzura para después separarse un poco de ellos.

—¿Quiénes son, mami? —Preguntó de pronto una pequeña voz que captó la mirada de todos mientras la pequeña de cabellos rosas se aferraba a la tela del vestido de su madre.

—¿Acaso te llamo...? —Preguntó Ikuko en shock mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, Serena con una sonrisa le asintió para después girarse a su hija y alzarla en brazos, también acercó a su costado a Hotaru rodeándola con su brazo libre.

—Tengo tanto que decirles... —Dijo la rubia en voz baja y cierto tono de aflicción mirando a Rini con dulzura quién escondió su rostro en el cuello de su madre.

—Vaya que es así, señorita —dijo Kenji quién acercó sus brazos a Rini la cual miró a su madre quien con una sonrisa asintió, entonces la de cabellos rosas dejo que el hombre la cargará en brazos —hay que ir adentro —con esto entró a la casa siendo seguido por los demás.

—Lo siento si llegué sin avisar —tomó la palabra Serena una vez se sentaron en los sillones de la sala teniendo a su lado a Hotaru.

—Sabes muy bien que está es tu casa, cariño —dijo Ikuko con dulzura —ahora, desearía saber el nombre de estas dos preciosas señoritas —agregó acariciando la mejilla de Hotaru quién sonrió.

—Hotaru, ella es legalmente mi hija —la mencionada inclino su cabeza con respeto —y la pequeña es Serena Lucía, o como nos gusta llamarla, Rini —presentó a la segunda levantandose para tomar a la mencionada en brazos y volver a sentarse en su lugar.

—Vaya, entonces soy tío —dijo Sammy con cierto asombro.

—En efecto, mocoso —afirmó Serena con una sonrisa burlona.

—Mami, tengo hambre —habló Rini mirándola a lo que Serena sonrió.

—Lo siento, amor —susurró la rubia —ya comerás pronto.

—Si gustas puedes comer algo preparado por la abuela, mi hermosa —le dijo Ikuko levantándose de su lugar para acercarse a ellas y tomarla en brazos —Cariño ¿Tambien quieres algo de comer? —Preguntó dirigiéndose a Hotaru.

—Asi estoy bien, abuela Ikuko —rechazó la pelimorada con una sonrisa, entonces Ikuko miró a su hija.

—Yo estoy bien así, madre —afirmó la rubia con seguridad para mirar a su hija pequeña —mi Rini, nada de nueces —le indicó a lo que la pequeña asintió.

—¿Acaso es alérgica? —Preguntó Kenji con curiosidad a lo que Serena, Rini y Hotaru asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, apuntado a la lista —dijo Ikuko rozando su nariz con la de su nieta a quien hizo reír.

—Mamá también hace eso —murmuró la pequeña entre risas.

—Por cierto ¿Podrían cuidarla un poco? —Les preguntó mirando la pantalla de su celular revisando la hora —quiero ir con Hotaru al departamento para acomodar las cosas de unas cajas que van a llegar en un rato, después de eso vendré por ella seguro ya al caer la noche —les dijo con una sonrisa.

—Nosotros encantados, amor —afirmó Ikuko con una sonrisa.

—Siendo así la dejó a su cuidado —les dijo levantándose de su asiento a la par de Hotaru —Rini, por favor se buena niña ¿si? —le dijo con dulzura acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la frente.

—Claro, mami —aseguró la pelirrosa —cuídate mami, cuídate mucho hermana Hotaru —se despidió de ambas las cuales se despidieron de los demás para marcharse.

Ambas salieron así de la residencia Tsukino para salir de la manzana y tomaron un taxi, justo al pasar por el parque Serena sintió un extraño escalofrío a lo que detuvo el auto y bajo de el junto a Hotaru.

—Creo que algo sucede —dijo Hotaru con seriedad mirando como de pronto un fuerte estruendo resuena en el lugar.

—Definitivamente algo sucede —murmuró Serena con seriedad acercándose al lugar junto a la pelimorada con mucha cautela y vieron a una enorme sombra tratando de atacar a un ciudadano pero fue detenido por Sailor Venus, de pronto las demás Sailor se encontraban en el lugar junto a Tuxedo Mask.

Serena y Hotaru solo seguían con la mirada todos sus movimientos pero de un momento a otro ellos llevaban las de perder, Serena volteó a ver a Hotaru la cuál le sonrió asintiendo, entonces ambas se transformaron y salieron a escena con una nueva transformación.

Antes de que uno de los ataques llegara a Sailor Mars fue desviado por un aro de luz, cuando vieron de donde venia todos se sorprendieron viendo frente suyo a Sailor Moon y Sailor Saturn pero con atuendos distintos.

—Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Supreme Sailor Moon —habló con elegancia la de cabellos rubios.

—Soy la Sailor de la destrucción y mi planeta protector es Saturno, soy Supreme Sailor Saturn —se presentó la más joven con firmeza.

El grupo se mostró sorprendido ante la aparición de ambas figuras las cuales esquivaron sin ningún problema a aquella sombra una vez quiso abalanzarse sobre ellas, en tal movimiento Saturn invocó su alabarda.

—¡Destello de luna! —Exclamó la guerrera de la luna para que aquel monstruo se cegara por aquel brillo y rápidamente Saturn le apuntó con su alabarda.

—¡Eco de almas! —Exclamó Saturn, la sombra de pronto se encontraba debil, Sailor Moon entonces hizo aparecer un hermoso cetro parecido al primero que tuvo solo que este era de su tamaño y le apunto con el.

—Desintegrate hasta llegar al lugar que debes estar —musitó la guardiana lunar con seriedad y con esto aquel monstruo se desvaneció.

Después de aquello tanto Sailor Moon como Saturn se destranformaron, dejando ver de nuevo a la Hotaru de doce años y a Serena la cuál abrazó con fuerza a Hotaru.

—¿Lo hice bien? —Preguntó la pelimorada respirando agotada.

—Si que lo hiciste, mi alma —le susurró acariciando su cabeza.

—Me alegro, mamá —dijo muy feliz la joven.

—Serena, pensé que estaban en Estados Unidos —dijo Tuxedo Mask una vez llegó hasta ella junto al resto rompiendo el silencio.

—Ya lo has dicho, lo estabamos —le respondió la rubia muy seria mientras veía a las demás que se destranformaban, Hotaru solo se colocó detrás de Serena en un acto instintivo.

—Es... increíble verte de nuevo, Serena —dijo Mina una vez salió del asombro sonriendo levemente.

La rubia sólo volteo la mirada hacia su hija adoptiva para sonreirle en señal de que no se preocupara.

[...]


	4. Una reunión

Hotaru observaba con una pizca de desconfianza aquellas figuras siguiendo detrás de Serena.

—Esa es... ¿Hotaru? —Preguntó Michiru con cierta sorpresa —ha crecido bastante —susurró acercándose a la menor con cautela pero la pelimorada se aferró al regazo de la rubia.

—No necesitas tener miedo ¿acaso no nos recuerdas? —Le preguntó Haruka.

—Lo lamento, no reconozco a nadie aquí —confesó la joven apenada —mamá Serena ¿podemos irnos?

—En unos minutos, cielo —le respondió Serena con tranquilidad acariciando sus cabellos, después revisó rápidamente el alrededor —¿Te parece si mientras tanto vas a ese puesto de ahí y compras algo que te guste? —Hotaru asintió con una sonrisa, entonces Serena tomó la billetera de su bolso y le proporcionó dinero a lo que la pelimorada se alejó rápidamente del resto —¡Mantente donde pueda verte, no vayas más allá! —le advirtió viéndola alejarse, después devolvió su mirada a los demás —es de esperar que no las recuerde del todo, después de todo la única persona que ha estado con ella desde que tiene memoria soy yo —dijo con seriedad cruzándose de brazos para después mirar hacia aquel puesto —ella tiene entrenamiento como la guerrera Sailor que es, conoce su labor y la historia de su misión, pero su identidad civil, esa que se creó aquí no del todo.

—Bueno, es de esperar eso cuando ella estuvo con nosotros sólo un corto periodo siendo aún muy pequeña —argumentó Setsuna con tranquilidad a lo que Serena asintió.

—¿Ocurrió algo en Estados Unidos? —Preguntó de pronto Mina captando la atención de su tocaya rubia —¿Por qué motivo volviste tan pronto? —Preguntó aquello último con cierta incomodidad.

—No volví tan pronto, debo recalcar que pasaron años —dijo Serena con seriedad —y no, no ocurrió nada malo en Estados Unidos, simplemente me pareció que era momento de regresar —agregó su siguiente respuesta de la primera pregunta.

—Este no es un lugar seguro para ti, por eso fuiste enviada a Estados Unidos ¡¿Cómo pudiste volver sin que nosotros te lo hayamos dicho?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste tener la inconsciencia de volver cuando aún no hemos resuelto el asunto?! —Cuestionó Rei a regañadientes.

—No me levantes la voz —le dijo Serena con seriedad y una pizca de dureza mientras la miraba a los ojos —además ¿Enserio necesito seguir órdenes de ustedes? Creo que ya soy lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir qué es lo que me pone en peligro, que no y que debo resolver por mi cuentam

—¡¿Resolver por tu cuenta?! —Cuestionó Darien algo irritado a lo que ahora la mirada de Serena se dirigió a él.

—Si, porque han pasado años, Darien —murmuró la rubia con el ceño fruncido —¡Años! Desde que están lidiando con este "asunto" en el que notoriamente no han avanzado nada.

—Ese "asunto" que pones entre comillas es un villano sumamente fuerte que quiere matarte de buenas a primeras, ese "asunto" quiere destruir el Cristal y todo lo que el futuro depara —dijo Darien con seriedad.

—Numero uno, no es una novedad que yo esté en peligro de muerte y dos, ni siquiera conozco al villano, pero puedo ver que ustedes a pesar de conocerlo no tienen la más remota idea de como terminar con él —murmuró Serena mirando retadora al pelinegro.

—No queríamos que el villano te viera en persona ya que eso le daría idea de quién eres, como atacarte y acabar contigo —interfirió Lita con tranquilidad.

—Pero ahora Kurai sabe que estás aquí y es muy seguro que se lo informé a su líder —agregó Amy con preocupación.

—Entonces está bien, eso significa que habrá más oportunidades para enfrentarle, si quiere venir a por mi que lo haga —les dijo Serena con fastidio para después intentar pasarlos de largo con el objetivo de ir con Hotaru pero su objetivo fue frenado por Darien que la tomó del brazo.

—¡Hemos hecho todo esto para protegerte! —Exclamó el pelinegro con frustración —¡¿Por que no lo puedes entender?!

—Ya basta, Chiba —refutó Haruka al estar en desacuerdo con el movimiento de Darien.

—¡Ya no necesito su protección! —Le gritó Serena soltándose de su agarre con brusquedad —detesto que me intenten proteger como si fuera un maldito objeto, sus batallas son mis batallas, soy el centro de todo ello les guste o no ¡hace tiempo escuché lo que decían, seguí cada instrucción que me dieron! ¡Pero ya no más! ¡Ya no soy la princesa ingenua, perezosa y temerosa que era! —Exclamó irritada —ustedes sólo me sobre protegen debido a ese futuro al que tanto se aferran cuando aún hay más de mil puertas que tienen otros caminos —murmuró mirándoles con seriedad mientras ellos la miraban en shock —siento que sólo me protegen de una manera tan axfisiante debido a que se sienten atados a mi y eso me pone furiosa —Serena notó que Hotaru se acercaba de nuevo al grupo sabiendo que la pelimorada había notado el ambiente —este lugar es mi hogar y por escucharlos a ustedes me mantuve lejos de él sin tener noticias de nada más de lo que lograba descubrir por mi cuenta en los noticieros, no pienso volver a dejar mi hogar por más que... Admitiendolo, me haya acostumbrado a la vida en el extranjero —un incómodo silencio reino entre todos ellos una vez Serena se detuvo de hablar, la rubia pudo notar la incomodidad en el rostro de ellos y todo los posibles pensamientos que podían estar pasando por sus cabezas ante aquellas palabras.

—Mamá Serena ¿todo está bien? —Le preguntó la joven acercándose hasta ella.

—Todo en orden, cielo —le respondió sonriendole dulcemente acariciando su cabello —anda, ya gastamos mucho tiempo aquí, vamos a tener que hacer lo del departamento después —la pelimorada sólo asintió en silencio y le tomó de la mano para después pasar de largo a todos los demás, Serena miró de reojo hacia atrás mirando por última vez al grupo para luego seguir su camino.

[...]


	5. Problemas

Serena se dirigía a la casa de sus padres después de terminar su turno de trabajo, se disponía a recoger de Hotaru y Rini a quienes dejaba encargadas a su madre mientras trabajaba desde las mañanas hasta pasado del mediodía.

Una vez llegó a la residencia tomó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta principal dándose pasó al interior, con suma cautela entró a la sala donde divisó a Hotaru en un sofá viendo el televisor mientras Rini estaba frente a ella recostada boca abajo en el suelo coloreando.

—¿Cómo se han portado hoy mis dos pequeñas princesas? —Preguntó captando la atención de ambas las cuales corrieron hasta Serena para abrazarla.

—¡Bienvenida, mamá Serena! —Saludó Hotaru con emoción.

—¡Mami! —Exclamó Rini alzando sus brazos a su madre quien la cargo, Ikuko quién había estado en la cocina llegó a la sala y sonrió ante la escena.

—Bienvenida, hija —Ikuko se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla —¿cómo estuvo el trabajo?

—Nada mal para ser el tercer día —le respondió Serena con una sonrisa —muchas gracias por cuidarlas, aún necesito arreglar algunas cosas para su inscripción en la escuela —comentó una vez dejo en el suelo a Rini.

—Para mi es un placer, cariño —afirmó Ikuko con una sonrisa que después borró —hija, sobre ese asunto... —Susurró a lo que Serena desvío su mirada a las menores.

—Vayan a lavarse el rostro que saldremos al parque para luego venir a cenar con los abuelos y su tío —les dijo a ambas niñas las cuales asintieron y se dirigieron a la segunda planta, entonces la rubia dirigió su mirada a su madre —yo no se en que momento decírselo, justo el día que volví discutimos y desde entonces no he hablado con él y menos con mis amigas.

—Cariño...

—Sólo dejame esto a mi, por favor mamá —le pidió la rubia y pronto las menores llegaron a la sala.

—¡Vamos al parque, mamá! —Exclamó Rini tomando una de sus manos mientras Hotaru tomaba la otra.

—Muy bien —le respondió con una sonrisa para después ver a su madre —vendremos más tarde —Ikuko asintió con una sonrisa para después ver como su hija y nietas salían por la puerta.

**[...]**

Las tres llegaron al parque donde rápidamente un puesto llamó la atención de Rini quién jaló de Serena y Hotaru hasta él notando varias cosas que vendían en el, entre ellas pelucas de distintos colores.

—Oye, mamá —la llamó la pequeña —¿Puedes comprarnos una de esas? —Le preguntó con emoción, entonces la encargada tomó una peluca de corte corto y colores cobrizos para colocarla con cuidado en la cabeza de la niña.

—Se le Vera muy bien con el color de ojos que tiene, pequeña señorita —le dijo la encargada proporcionándole un espejo a la menor quién sonrió emocionada, la muchacha miró a Hotaru y sonrió —¿Te interesa probar una? —la pelimorada asintió a lo que la encargada le proporcionó una peluca de tonos rojos y estilo largo la cual le colocó con cuidado —listo.

—¡Podemos estar con ellas cuando hagamos la fiesta del té! —Comentó Rini con emoción mirando a su madre quien rió levemente para después mirar a la encargada.

—Entonces compraré ambos objetos. —Le dijo con amabilidad abriendo su bolso de donde tomó su dinero y se lo proporcionó a la vendedora.

—Gracias por su compra —les agradeció con dulzura, entonces Serena tomó las manos de ambas y se tomaron otro camino —ese estilo de cabello se les ve bien —les elogió con una sonrisa que hizo a ambas sonreír igual, entonces llegaron al área de juegos —deberían dejar que cuide de sus pelucas mientras juegan —les sugirió a lo que Hotaru le entregó la suya y la guardo en el bolso —¿Rini?

—Yo la usaré aún ¿puedo? —la pelirrosa hizo un puchero que hizo reír a Serena.

—Esta bien, estaré aquí en esta banca mirándolas, no salgan de mi campo de visión —ambas asintieron para después dirigirse al área de los columpios siendo observadas por Serena, pero de pronto la rubia sintió como se acercaron por detrás de ella a lo que volteo rápidamente —creí que un médico en practicas estaría muy ocupado, Darien —le dijo con tranquilidad una vez el se colocó a un lado de donde estaba.

—Tengo el día libre —le informó —veo que tu también ¿oh acaso no tienes trabajo?

—Te informo que lo tengo pero esta hora es en la que salgo —comentó desviando su mirada a los columpios, a lo que Darien le siguió divisando a Hotaru quién empujaba a una pequeña de cabellos cobrizos.

—Veo que trajiste a Hotaru a divertirse —le dijo volteando a verla.

—Por supuesto, después de todo es mi hija —respondió con naturalidad levantándose de su lugar.

—Entiendo que sea de cariño, pero no tienes una responsabilidad con ella, deberías entregarla a las exteriores —comentó Darien.

—No lo entiendes, Darien —murmuró Serena con cierto toque de burla desviando su mirada hacia él.

—¿A que te refieres? —Preguntó confundido.

—Hotaru Tomoe... Oh más bien Hotaru Tomoe Tsukino es mi hija legal ante la ley japonesa y estadounidense —dirigió su mirada a Darien quien le veía impactado —hubo una aprobación por parte de la ley y yo soy su tutora principal.

—¿Cómo es que hiciste eso? —Le preguntó con cierta incredulidad.

—Tuve mis medios —respondió secamente mirándole a los ojos, pronto Rini llegó de improviso con ellos y se aferró al regazo de su madre mientras Hotaru le seguía colocándose a un lado de la rubia —¿Qué sucede, cariño? —Le preguntó a la pequeña ante su repentina acción.

—¿Quién es él, mamá? —Preguntó la pequeña con recelo mirando al extraño quién de encontraba en shock.

—¿A...Acaso es otra niña adoptada? —Le preguntó Darien.

—Soy su hija —respondió la pequeña Rini con el ceño fruncido.

—Y yo soy la hija adoptiva —agregó Hotaru igualmente frunciendo el ceño, Serena con suavidad colocó a ambas detrás de ella mirando a Darien con seriedad.

—¿No me digas que después de haberte ido te metiste con otro hombre? —Le cuestionó con desdén y repudio provocando que Serena abriera sus ojos desorientada.

—¿Disculpa? Yo no soy esa clase de persona y lo sabes, se supone que me conoces —le dijo notoriamente molesta.

—¡¿Entonces como explicas la apariencia de esa niña?! —Le gritó haciendo a las menores dar un brinco asustadas —¡Si ella fuera mi hija tendría el cabello rosa!

—¡Deja de gritarle a mi mamá! —Gritó Rini furiosa mirando a aquel hombre.

—¡Retirese o gritare por ayuda! —Advirtió Hotaru.

—Darien, estas armando un alboroto innecesario —le dijo Serena entre dientes sintiendo algunas miradas encima —no necesitamos alargar más esto —ante ello Serena se dio la vuelta para tomar las manos de ambas niñas y marcharse pero Darien la tomó del brazo con fuerza jalandola hacia él —suelta mi brazo que me estás lastimando —musitó mirándole con enojo.

—¿De quién es hija? —Le cuestionó entre dientes ajustando más su agarre.

—¡Deja de lastimarla! —Gritó Hotaru quién lo agarró del antebrazo.

—¡Deja a mi mamá! —Secundó Rini haciendo un movimiento brusco provocando que la peluca cayera dejando ver sus cabellos rosas desalineados.

—Rini... —Musitó Darien palideciendo, ambas niñas abrazaron a su madre una vez lograron que aquel pelinegro la soltara —Rini —la llamó intentando acercarse a ella pero la pequeña se escondió aún más tras de su madre —por favor, soy tu padre.

—¡No te me acerques! —Gritó molesta —¡Has lastimado a mi mamá! ¡No eres mi papá!

—No te acerques a ella, la has oído —dijo Serena con molestia —apartate de nosotras —con estas palabras tomó a sus hijas de las manos y se alejó de él a toda prisa para tomar un taxi.

**[...]**

Una vez llegaron a la residencia Tsukino Serena les indicó a ambas niñas que subieran a darse un baño a lo que ambas u a vez saludaron a sus abuelos en la sala corrieron a la segunda planta, entonces Serena tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y colocó sus manos en el rostro cubriéndolo.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Le preguntó su hermano.

—Hijo, no seas impertinente- le llamó la atención Kenji mientras Ikuko se sentó al lado de su hija.

—Cariño ¿estas bien? —Le preguntó Ikuko a su hija.

—Lo que pasa fue que el idiota de Darien me encontró con ambas niñas en el parque —Kenji y Sammy se sentaron junto a ellas —no reconoció a Rini al principio, creyó que lo había engañado con alguien más por lo que hizo un escándalo —Ikuko fijo su vista en el brazo de su hija.

—¿Él te hizo eso? —Preguntó con enojo Sammy a lo que Serena solo suspiro.

—Cuando pensaba irme con ambas él me retuvo del brazo, Hotaru y Rini se asustaron por lo que se le colgaron del brazo para que me soltara, al final supo que si era su hija —Serena fijo su vista a la nada —el trato de acercarse a Rini pero ella le dijo que no le importaba que fuera su padre ya que me habia lastimado, despues de eso volví aqui con ellas.

—¡¿Cuál es su dirección?! ¡Ire a buscarlo para darle una paliza! —Exclamó Kenji de manera furiosa.

—Tranquilo papá, creeme que no es necesario, suficiente dolor tiene de que su hija lo despreciara por haber sido un tonto —de pronto vieron como Rini entro a la sala envuelta en una toalla y se lanzo a Serena. —Pero niña, me has mojado toda —murmuró la rubia riendo.

—¡Rini vuelve aqui! ¡Tienes que cambiarte! —Gritó la pelimorada desde el baño.

—¿Por qué dejaste a tu hermana arriba traviesa? —La pelirrosa rió a carcajadas para despues ser cargada por Serena —la comandante Serena la llevara a la base señorita Lucia —la pequeña seguía riendo mientras su madre la alzaba de arriba a bajo dirigiéndose a la planta alta.

Despues de eso todos se encontraban en el comedor mientras Sammy hablaba sobre varias cosas haciendo reir a ambas niñas pero el teléfono de la residencia soñó por lo que Ikuko se levantó a responder.

—Serena, es para ti, es la señorita Mizuno —le avisó a lo que la rubia se levantó de su lugar y tomó el teléfono.

—Dime, Amy —habló Serena mirando desde su posición a Sammy quién comía las porciones que a Rini claramente no le gustaban y le proporcionaba a lo que la rubia sonreía con gracia.

—Buenas noches, se que es tarde para llamarte pero quisiéramos las chicas y yo hablar contigo ¿crees que podrías venir al templo? —Preguntó la peliazul, Serena dirigió su mirada ahora a Hotaru quién conversaba con Kenji animosamente.

—Estaré ahí pronto, no te preocupes —le respondió mirando la hora en el reloj que marcaba las seis con treinta y colgó el teléfono para dirigirse a la mea de nuevo.

—¿Vas a salir, mami? —Le preguntó Rini con curiosidad.

—¿Asi que estabas escuchando? —Le preguntó tomando su bolso de la silla y después revolviendo los cabellos de la pelirrosa —sólo saldré un momento mis niñas —avisó besando la cabeza de Rini y por consiguiente de Hotaru —¿Pueden cuidarlas sólo un rato? Es que quieren verme.

—Ten mucho cuidado, ya está que anochece —le dijo Ikuko con una sonrisa Y con ello la rubia se dirigió a la puerta para ir al templo Hikawa.

[...]


End file.
